halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Duties and Desires: Part 1
Commander Barrie always made it clear how he found the other URF in the Eridanus System to be problematic. They attracted attention to any other rebel group, hostile or not. But the UNSC never cared. To them, an Innie was an Innie. The Sanctuary was very well defended, but even it could not prevent the ships in orbit from launching a MAC strike down on them, if they felt like it. In the last major scrap with the UNSC, the URF managed to hold their own…barely. But this time, it sounded severe. They were obviously in danger here. Felix had never known why the URF hated them so much. From what he heard, the civilians lived their lives the same way as they did. There had been no enemy to fight other than pirates and smugglers. But he occasionally wondered what it would be like, to walk among them, as one of them… "Felix?" Tom asked, who was starting to feel a bit disconcerted. "Are you alright?" Felix snapped out of his reverie. He felt his thoughts drifting away, and slowly let go of his brother's wrist. "Yeah," he said. "I'm fine." Felix walked into the administration building, followed by two of Barrie's armed guards. They escorted him into the Commander's room, and the latter was sitting calmly behind his desk. "Thank you, gentlemen," Barrie said. "Felix, please sit down. Close the door behind you." He did so, and sat on the chair across from the Commander. the guards stood by the door. "Now," Barrie said. "Felix Martel. I know your father. He's been very helpful from the moment he began working here. A better Tech Chief I couldn't have asked for." Felix nodded. "But we're here to talk about you. Dr Walker seems to hold great trust in you. And from what I saw last Monday at the medical facility, I can see why. I would like to ask you if you want to become my personal assistant. What with everything I have to take care of here at the Sanctuary, I can use a smart kid like you." Felix thought about it for a moment. "It would be an honour, sir. But what about Dr Walker?" Barrie waved a hand. "I'm not asking the doctor to give you up for my sake, but I would appreciate it if you could help. Why don't you ask him yourself? If he agrees, then our problem is solved. And if not, I'll respect his decision and you'll keep working there. "But you also have a say in this. What do you think? Do you want to help me?" Felix was silent. Finally, he said, "I'm not quite sure yet, sir. I'll have to think about it." "Very well," Barrie said, leaning back in his chair. "Now, is there something on your mind? I can see you were rather troubled when you walked in." "I...I'm worried about all of us, sir. The UNSC look like they're coming for something, or someone in the URF here." The Commander frowned. "Yes, I heard about that. I will establish a meeting with their leader when they come, and perhaps we can make an arrangement. The URF do make rather foolish decisions." Felix looked slightly doubtful, which Barrie noticed. "Don't worry, Felix. I'll make sure that no one, not even the UNSC, will be hurt in the meeting. I'll come back alive, you'll see." He laughed, then leaned forward again. "Do you intend to stay here, at the Sanctuary, your whole life?" He asked. This time, Felix responded immediately. "No, sir. I want to leave Eridanus II when I get the chance. The Sanctuary is a great home, but I'll want to find out more about the universe." "Well answered," Barrie said. "I once had the same thoughts, but fate bound me to looking after everyone here. But it was also a blessing, because I feel happy with where I am now. But I think you are meant to go elsewhere in your life..." the Commander's eyes became more distant and thoughtful. "I know you have great potential. I hope, Felix, that you will be the one to end this war between us and the UNSC. You are certainly capable of it." Felix was silent once again. He felt as if Barrie's words had marked him with something different. A feeling that he couldn't draw away from his statement. "I certainly hope so, sir," he finally said. "This conflict will become worse," Barrie said with a hint of sadness. "But you will save many lives, at the very least. I'm sure of it." Felix saw a woman being rushed into the medical facility by a group of doctors, and was laid onto a bed. He knew why, and hurried to fetch the usual supplies for assisting with childbirth. He pushed the cart next to the bed, and Dr Walker took some of the utensils. Felix followed his instructions and helped however he could. After a few tense hours, the chief surgeon finally wrapped the baby in a blanket and passed her gently to the lady. He turned away from her and signed a form enlisted with details. One of the doctors gave him the instructions. "Civilian. Her name's Sophia Dalason. Been rushed from Asphodel from work. Her husband's on his way from his job, busy as hell." Dr Walker signed his name, and laid the clipboard on a desk. "Right. He'll give the details when he gets here." He turned to the woman and gave a kind smile. "Congratulations, ma'am. What's her name?" Sophia was breathing erratically, but managed to smile back. "Amelia." "Just rest for now, Mrs Dalason. Your husband's coming to see you." Felix approached him. "Sir? Can I talk to you?" Dr Walker nodded. "Certainly, Felix." They walked out into the hallway, and the latter closed the door behind them. "What is it?" "Commander Barrie has asked me if I would be willing to assist him," Felix said. "It's very appealing, but I'm not sure if I should do it." "Felix," the chief surgeon said seriously. "Don't worry about us at the medical facility. If the Commander is giving you an opportunity like this, you should take it. It'll get you far. Trust me." He nodded slowly, but decided to put the thought aside for now as he saw a man walking through the door and towards Sophia, and they were talking softly. Felix took the cart back to the supply room and placed some more supplies onto it, he stopped it next to the bed, and Dr Walker said, "Please wait outside, Mr Dalason. She'll need some more injections to recover, and then we'll have to do some tests on Amelia before we let you go." After going home, Felix thought about Barrie's words, as well as Dr Walker's. He knew that his "promotion" from the Commander was a step up in his future, but couldn't help but feel that he was leaving something precious behind forever. He sighed. Maybe it was just one of many changes he would face in his life. He would just have to accept it. Felix was waiting in Barrie's office when the Commander came in, looking tired but pleased. "How did it go, sir?" the former asked. "Very well," Barrie said. "Their CO, Lieutenant Colonel Robert Watts, is very interested in our activities here at the Sanctuary. He's willing to hold off any threat from his troops. However, he will be monitoring the URF whom have been causing Eridanus II so much trouble." Felix looked worried. "Do all his soldiers feel the same way, sir? Because word could get out, and the Marines could do something out of the Colonel's hands." "I know what I'm doing, Felix," Barrie said assuringly. "And we're not exactly a small force here. The UNSC might not be aware of it yet, but should they try to wipe us out, they'll find it a very difficult task." "There could still be lives lost, sir." "Perhaps. But remember, their intentions aren't to kill people, they want to disband the URF. And from what I can see, it looks like Colonel Watts won't be doing anything of the sort right now." Felix nodded. There was still something that was bothering him, but strangely, he couldn't tell what it was. As Barrie wrote some notes while Felix tried to determine what his thoughts on the matter were. Finally, he began, "Sir—" "I'd like you to come with me next time I meet with the UNSC," Barrie said, almost at the same time. "So you get a first-hand experience of what they're like." "Yes, sir." He decided not to say aloud what was on his mind, not just yet. Maybe the Commander already saw it, and knew how to deal with it. |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----